ninety nine ways to say i love you
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: love isn't all about the passion, and the fun (though that helps), its about the being there through the bad parts, and the not leaving, and the always being friends before lovers. / series of maddian drabbles. because feels.
1. fight like wolves

**fight like wolves.**

However it happened, arguing ended up being a somewhat integral part of Rhydian and Maddy's relationship. Most of the time they were happy, of course, but on days when one of them was bounding with post-moon energy, or pissed off with the _lack _of the presence of the moon, one or the other would pick a fight over something exceptionally stupid.

One time, it was over Rhydian giving Maddy a weird look. Another time, it was because Maddy got a little too talkative the day after the full moon. All completely stupid things, of course, but they all caused screaming matches.

And not just normal, 'god you're so annoying' screaming matches; these were full on screaming matches, teeth bared and eyes glowing as the two of them brought up any and everything they had ever fought over.

There was times it got so bad Tom and Shannon would leave them to fight it out in the darkroom, or they would awkwardly leave a movie night or sleepover at Maddy's because the couple wouldn't stop yelling at each other.

They fought, quite literally like wolves; snarling and growling and shoving..

But they found it impossible to stay mad with each other. What would start as a screaming match would end with swollen lips, and messy hair, shirts done up the wrong way, and hasty excuses to teachers and parents and Tom and Shannon.

Because while they fought like wolves, they loved like wolves too.

/

**Author's Note; **So I just really like Maddian, and I don't like posting drabbles, so I've decided to create a collection of drabble-ish oneshots, ie a dumping ground for my Maddy/Rhydian feels. Seriously, kids shows should not get you this obsessed and frankly, upset. Can we have season two yet?

So yeah, feedback is always appreciated.


	2. denial

**denial.**

"Nah.." Maddy shook her head. "Shannons happy."

"So's Tom." Rhydian said, looking up from where he was pouring out a glass of orange. "He thinks I'm jealous of you and him."

Maddy grinned. "Are ya?"

Rhydian set the two bottles of fizzy drinks back down on the counter, shaking his head. "Don't push your luck Maddy."

"Its really good to be normal again." Maddy decided not to push it.

Rhydian looked at her weirdly.

"Doing normal gossipy things, with normal people.." Maddy continued, smiling softly.

Rhydian pushed past her, the glasses on the tray clinking. "There's nothing normal about your friends." He muttered, shaking his head.

Maddy laughed as she watched him leave. No, there really was nothing normal about her friends. She was about to follow him into the living room when something dawned on her.

He hadn't denied it.

Rhydian, he hadn't denied that he was jealous. Sure, he hadn't exactly screamed from the rooftops that he was jealous of her and Tom's friendship and demanded she stay away from him, but he hadn't denied it either.

Maddy smiled to herself.

He hadn't denied it.

/

**Author's note; **Thanks a million for the reviews last chapter, you're all wonderful! Feedback, is always, much appreciated.


	3. ice cream

**ice cream. **

"I wonder if theres any ice cream there." Maddy said, looking up from her history book, putting the cap back on her yellow highlighter.

Rhydian looked up from his own book, bleary eyed. They had been revising for well over an hour and a half for their history exam the next day, and he was bored out of his mind and on the verge of sleep (or putting his head through a wall, he hadn't quite decided yet.)

"Ice cream?" He said stupidly, looking at his girlfriend as if she had grown an extra head. What did ice cream have to do with the Bolshevik revolution?

"Yes, ice cream." Maddy confirmed, standing up and scraping her chair back, padding toward the fridge-freezer.

Taking any excuse to stop revising, Rhydian followed, leaning against the kitchen counter as Maddy rooted through the freezer, muttering to herself.

"Aha!" She grinned, standing up again, her dark hair askew. She was holding a pot of Ben and Jerry's, looking delighted.

"Phish Food?"

"Yes. Its the best flavour." Maddy said. "Aside from Baked Alaska, and-"

"Every flavour of ice cream under the sun because you're addicted?" Rhydian interrupted, his grin cheeky.

"Shut up or you're not getting any."

"You wouldn't do that to me, you like me too much."

"And what gave you that impression?"

"The fact you've been going out with me for almost eight months."

"..."

"I win." Rhydian smirked, grabbing one of the two spoons in Maddy's hand, digging it into the ice cream. He was _starving._

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Rhydian said through a mouthful of ice cream.

Maddy didn't reply for a second, scooping out some ice cream for herself.

"See? You can't even think of a good- OI!" Rhydian yelped as a glob of ice cream hit his face. "What was that for?"

"I win." Maddy grinned.

"No way." Rhydian said, flicking his own spoon and hitting her square in the centre of her forehead, ice cream dripping down her nose.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "You never give up."

"Nope."

"Good thing I don't either!" She beamed, flicking her spoon and hitting Rhydian's cheek with a glob of the chocolately ice cream.

The ice cream had barely hit his skin when Rhydian was firing back, a huge chunk of ice cream hitting Maddy's nose, and starting to drip down her face. She grinned, sticking her tongue out to catch some of it.

"Yum."

Rhydian watched carefully as she licked away the dripping chocolate mustache that was forming on her upper lip, and something in him just snapped, because two seconds later his lips were mashing against Maddy's and he was pinning her smaller frame to the counter, kissing her as hard as he could.

Maddy eagerly responded, her spoon clattering to the floor as she grabbed a hold of the hair at the base of Rhydian's neck, pulling him closer to her. He tasted like ice cream, and god, did Maddy bloody **love **ice cream (_and him)_

Rhydian caught her bottom lip between his, biting it gently, smiling against her lips in satisfaction as he felt her moan against his mouth. He liked being able to do this to her.

"Ice cream," Maddy panted as Rhydian trailed kisses down her collarbone. "Was a good idea."

"Mm.." Rhydian couldn't be bothered replying, pushing her top up her stomach as he turned his attention back to her mouth, kissing her fiercely.

And thats the position Maddy's parents found them in ten minutes later when they arrived home with the shopping; Rhydian's hands underneath Maddy's top, his belt half open and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands knotted in his hair, the ice cream long forgotten and left to melt on the counter.

A more than horrifically awkward conversation ensued and as Daniel pushed Rhydian out the front door of the house, Emma swore she was never going to buy ice cream again.

(_much to both Maddy and Rhydian's disappointment)_

_/_

**Author's Note; **this is based on a prompt the lovely amyliliy sent me (I'm sorry I copped out xD) and she's absolutely fab so you should go follow her tumblr. And yeah, if you have prompts I'm very happy to take them, just put them in my tumblr ask, I'm fingersonfangs there.

Anyway, yeah. Feedback is much appreciated!


	4. the fear

**the fear.**

Everything was perfect.

_Too _perfect.

Thats what scared Rhydian. Everything in his life was going too well; the Vaughans, they were the nicest family he had ever been placed with (aside from the whole vegetarian thing), school was well, okay, the Smith's were teaching him everything about being wolfblood, and about their history, and he had Maddy.

Maddy was the best thing in his life. The bright eyed, dark haired girl with a laugh that melted his heart was the best thing that ever happened to him, and loosing her was his biggest fear.

No one ever stuck around for Rhydian. His parents had abandoned him, he'd been shifted from care home to care home, and no one, no one had ever stuck by him.

So, instead of enjoying his seemingly perfect life, Rhydian was constantly scared. Scared the Vaughans were going to get sick of him, and call his social worker to get him shifted again. Scared that the Smiths were going to get sick of trying to get him to act like a wolfblood.

Scared that Maddy was going to get sick of him, and realise he was just a waste of her time. Not when she could go out with someone like Tom, someone nice, and kind, and, and **not him.**

He wasn't going to let everything crumble, and he wasn't going to intrude on these peoples lives any longer. Rhydian had decided he was going to leave before someone made him leave. So, he packed a bag and snuck out, heading for the road.

He had barely reached the edge of the wood when she found him.

Maddy was perched on the edge of the fence, waiting. "I knew you were acting weird lately." She said as he approached her, tightly holding the strap of his rucksack.

"Don't-"

"Don't what Rhydian? Don't care about you?" Maddy looked at him. "Because I can't _not_ care about you, and I'm not letting you go."

Rhydian didn't reply.

"I know you're scared Rhydian. But you need to start believing that we're not going to leave you, or make you move." Maddy jumped down off the fence. "Your home is here, with us. With me."

Rhydian shook his head. She was just saying that, no one-

"I love you." Maddy interrupted his train of thought. "And I'm not here to stop you for your own good. Its for my own benefit, really." She gave him a small smile. "I need you around."

"You do?" Rhydian finally spoke.

"Yeah, I do." Maddy confirmed. "So are you going to come home with me or am I going to have to drag you?"

She looked at Rhydian, who was biting down hard on his bottom lip. "Rhydian?" She said, her voice concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rhydian said, his voice unusually high as he spoke.

"You're crying."

"No, I'm not." Rhydian shook his head, trying to blink back the tears he knew were coming. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't that soft.

"C'mere." Maddy said, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Everything's going to be okay Rhydian. Don't get upset."

"I'm just scared." Rhydian admitted.

"Of what?"

"Everything falling to shit." Rhydian mumbled into the shoulder of Maddy's jumper.

Maddy pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "Don't be."

"It sounds easy enough Mads, but everything in my life has **always **fallen to shit. Why is this going to be any different?"

"Because," Maddy pulled back a bit, looking at him. "I. Love. You. How many times to I have to say it before you get it through your thick head that it means something? I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Rhydian looked at her, blinking furiously. He was still crying. "I love you too." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Maddy, she wouldn't lie to him. She wouldn't.

So, maybe he didn't need to be so afraid of loosing her, and everyone else.

Maybe.

"I know its going to take a while for you to stop being so cared of loosing everything. You've had it happen to you your whole life, after all. But you're going to believe me one day Rhydian, and we can look back at all this and laugh." Maddy said, and lightly kissed him, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away some of his tears.

Rhydian simply held her tightly, the weight of her warm body pressed against his a comfort.

"Anyway, you're a wolf. You don't need to be scared!" Maddy teased.

Rhydian had to smile. "Says you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You nearly _cried_ when we watched Paranormal activity last week."

"Shut up." Maddy rolled her eyes. "Its a scary movie!"

"No, its not! Thats like saying Twilight is an accurate representation of wolves." Rhydian argued. "Paranormal activity is as scary as.. Teletubbies."

"You're just determined to annoy me now, aren't you?"

"No." Rhydian shook his head. "I'm not."

Smiling softly, Maddy kissed him again, intertwining their fingers tightly. "Lets go home Rhydian."

Home.

Yeah, that sounded pretty good.

/

**Author's Note; **Thanks a million for all the reviews so far, they've made me ridiculously happy! Ye're brilliant. Its half term this week, so I'll probably spend most of my time writing these because they're fun to write. Also, if you're the anon who sent me a prompt about the teachers, I am writing it! I just accidently deleted your message because I'm a twat.

Anyway, feedback is much appreciated, as always.


	5. blue or pink?

**blue or pink?**

"This is a nice colour." Rhydian commented, his voice pained as he looked at the bright pink pot of paint in front of them.

"Its horrible Rhydian."

"Yeah, I know. But its a girly colour, right?"

"So?"

"Well.." Rhydian looked at Maddy's swollen stomach. "You think its a girl."

"I know its a girl. Motherly instinct."

"Mads, your mum thought you were a boy."

"For four months." Maddy pointed out. "Then she realised I was a girl. I've know the _whole _time that its a girl. I'm eight and a half months pregnant Rhydian, I think I know."

"Okay, if you are right-"

"I am."

"Shouldn't we paint the room pink?"

"I don't like pink." Maddy said. "What about green?"

"..."

"Whats wrong with green Rhydian?"

"Nothing."

"There's obviously something." Maddy said, rubbing her lower back. "Out with it."

"Its just a bit boring, isn't it?"

"Forests are green."

"And orange, and yellow, and brown.. Oh, and blue, if there's a river."

"So lets get all of those colours then." Maddy said suddenly, inspiration dawning. "We can paint a forest in the nursery!"

Rhydian had to smile. "That sounds perfect."

"Yeah, it does." Maddy said. "Now, get the paint so we can go home. My feet hurt, and I want cake."

"We haven't got any cake." Rhydian said, reaching for the orange and yellow pots of paint.

"Well, we'll have to go buy some then. Its your fault I'm like this Rhydian Morris, you have to do what I say."

"I seem to remember you being a willing participant Mrs Morris." Rhydian smirked.

Maddy slapped his shoulder. "Okay, I'll rephrase that. I'm the one who has to give birth to this child, _and _I look like a beached whale, so you have to do what I say."

"Yes ma'am." Rhydian saluted, grabbing the last colour of paint they needed. Maddy started to waddle toward the checkout to pay, Rhydian following close behind.

As they left the hardware shop, Rhydian holding the car keys between his teeth as he lugged the bags of paint pots toward their car, Maddy piped up.

"Rhydian? Can we paint a forest in our room too?"

"Of course we can Mads."

/

**Author's Note; **This was the most fun to write, I have to say. I couldn't resist uploading it before I drowned in the piles of homework I need to do. Sixth year is the worst. Thanks a million for the reviews, and as always, feedback is much appreciated!


	6. three in the morning

**three in the morning.**

Maddy's eyes flew open as she heard a loud crash, sitting blot upright in bed as she did.

"What the-?" She muttered, looking around her dark room, her eyes taking forever to adjust.

Another crash.

"Who's there?" Maddy demanded, her eyes flashing gold. She was practically growling, ready to pounce.

"Mads! Mads, calm down, its just me."

Rhydian. What was Rhydian doing in her bedroom at, at.. Maddy blindly felt for her phone, squinting at the bright screen to see what time it was.

Three am.

"Rhydian?! How did you get in here? _What _are you doing here? Its three in the bloody morning!" Maddy hissed.

"One, you probably shouldn't sleep with your window open. Its easy to get in."

"For you, maybe."

"Point taken."

"Rhydian," Maddy sighed, turning on her bedside lamp. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an epiphany."

"An _epiphany_?! You woke me up at three am because you had an epiphany?!" Maddy whisper yelled, her face like thunder. "Rhydian Morris, I am going to kill you!" She grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Rhydian, hitting him square in the chest.

"Ow, Mads, wait-"

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Another pillow flew across the room.

"Well, I-"

"And why did you have to wake me up at three am?! I don't want to be awake right now. I'm tired Rhydian!" Maddy grabbed another pillow, hitting her friend in the face.

"I'm sorry, but-"

Maddy had ran out of pillows, and she grabbed the stuffed wolf that she had hidden down the side of her bed, throwing it as hard as she could.

"You sleep with a stuffed animal?" Rhydian smirked, holding the toy up.

"RHYDIAN!"

"Okay, okay." Rhydian said. "I'm sorry."

"What was your bloody magical epiphany about?" Maddy demanded. She was tired, and grumpy, and not in the mood for Rhydian. He was just another stupid, annoying-

"You."

-boy.

"What?"

"You Mads. You were my epiphany."

"I don't.."

Rhydian crossed the room in two long strides, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I like you Mads. Actually I don't just like you, I really like you, and I, I can't stand not being around you. I've never really had anyone who stuck around, you know? But you do, and you make me really happy, and, and.." It was all coming out in a rush. "And you're really gorgeous Maddy.."

Maddy barely had to hold in a snort. She had the worst bed hair ever at that second, and even on a good day she didn't compare to the other girls in her year.

"And I can't be around you without just wanting to kiss you, and.." Rhydian stopping blabbering. "I think I love you."

"You what?"

"I think I love you." Rhydian said, and shook his head. "No, I _know_ I love you, and I-"

Maddy cut him off by throwing a pillow that had landed on the floor beside her bed at his face.

"What was that for?" Rhydian looked a little heartbroken.

"You should have stopped at I love you."

"... Why?"

"Because I love you too, you idiot." Maddy rolled her eyes.

"You do?" Rhydian brightened up.

"Course I do." She looked at him. If you didn't know Rhydian, you wouldn't know exactly why he looked so relieved at her response. It wasn't just because he was afraid of her reply. "I'm not going anywhere Rhydian. I'm always going to stick around."

Rhydian gave her a small smile.

"Now are you going to kiss me or what?" Maddy said. "I think its customary to get a kiss with an I love you."

Rhydian laughed. "I love you Mads." He said, and kissed her, his lips brushing softly against hers. It was nervous, and new and absolutely perfect.

"I think I might be able to forgive you for waking me up at three in the bloody morning."

Rhydian kissed her again. "Only might?"

"Keep doing that and its a definite."

"Just stop throwing things at me."

"Maybe."

/

**Author's Note; **This based off another prompt from the lovely amyliliy! It was fun to write. So yeah. As always, feedback is much appreciated, and thanks a million for all the reviews, ye're wonderful!


	7. trick or treat?

**trick or treat.**

Maddy wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Halloween. Okay, she liked some aspects of it. She liked the sweets, and the sometimes brilliant costumes, but she **hated **all the terrible werewolve movies and equally horrific werewolf costumes.

Oh, and she hated being the one forced to hand out sweets. Usually her dad did it with an insane level of enthusiasim for a man in in late thirties, but this year, her parents had gone to a party, and Maddy was left in charge of keeping the trick or treaters happy.

But there was one thing about this Halloween she was really happy about, and that was the blonde boy sitting across from her on the couch. Rhydian had come to keep her company, and they had spent the evening watching movies and terrifying trick or treaters.

The credits of Hocus Pocus were rolling in the background as Rhydian piped up. "Trick or treat?"

"Treat." Maddy said decisively, smiling as Rhydian lightly kissed her, passing her a leftover sweet from the bowl for the trick or treaters. "Trick or treat?" She said through a mouthful of toffee.

"Treat. Obviously."

Maddy closed the space between them, pressing her lips to Rhydian's. She let them linger there for a few seconds before she passed him a lollipop.

"Trick or treat?" Rhydian inquired.

"Uh, trick." Maddy said, still chewing on the sticky toffee sweet.

"Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" Maddy asked suspiciously.

"Just do it Mads."

"Fine." Maddy relented, and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Rhydian shift on the couch, and a few seconds later, his had was around the back of her neck, his lips moving against hers. "That's not a trick," She said as they broke apart, slightly breathless.

"You're complaining?" Rhydian raised an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not." Maddy laughed, looking at the almost empty sweet bowl. "Trick or treat?"

"Treat."

Maddy leaned forward, quickly kissing him, before handing him the last sweet left in the bowl.

"That wasn't much of a treat." Rhydian pouted.

"Be quiet and eat the sweet." Maddy joked.

Rhydian unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth before he spoke. "Trick or treat?"

"There's nothing left Rhydian.."

"Just answer." Rhydian said. "Humor me."

"Okay. Treat." Maddy said after a seconds thought.

Rhydian leaned over, and nudging her head up with his, their noses bumping, he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Her bottom lip was firmly caught between his two, and he kissed her so hard Maddy felt as though the entire world was spinning.

Both of them were completely breathless when they broke apart.

_Okay, _Maddy thought. _That was a treat._

"I love you." Rhydian said, staring at her intently.

No one had ever told her that before. Well, they had- her mam and dad, obviously, and Shannon and Tom, but it sounded so different coming from Rhydian, the words falling from his slightly swollen lips and making her heart **stop**.

"I love you too." Maddy's voice was weirdly high.

"Are you okay?"

There was a pause. "Trick or treat?"

Rhydian laughed. "Treat."

Maddy nodded, and mashed her lips to his as hard as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck, making them both fall backward onto the couch, Maddy on top of him. Rhydian pulled at her waist, kissing her back just as fiercely.

_Yup, definitely a treat._

**Author's Note; **I fully apologise for how bad this probably is, I just got in from a Halloween party, and yeah.. I personally don't like Halloween, but when Christmas starts to come around I will write about it endlessly.

But this is for RollyMo, who wanted a Halloween themed fic! Thanks a million for the reviews so far, and as always, feedback is much appreciated.


	8. but baby its cold outside

**but baby its cold outside.**

"Rhydian!" Maddy practically screamed, scrambling over to the window as she noticed the first flurry of snowflakes begin to fall. "Rhydian, look! Its snowing!"

Rhydian turned his head, not wanting to move from the couch where he was happily settled. "Thats great Mads."

"We have to go outside!" Maddy said excitedly. "It hasn't snowed properly in years."

"Do we have to?" Rhydian whined.

"Yes." Maddy nodded furiously, throwing Rhydian's coat at him. "I love the snow!"

"I don't." Rhydian grumbled, reluctantly standing up. He knew Maddy wouldn't leave him alone until he went outside with her, even for a little bit. Judging by how cold it had been a few hours previously when they had walked back from the village, she wouldn't last long outside anyway.

He zipped up his coat, winding his scarf around his neck, and jamming his hat down over his ears. It was cold, even for a wolfblood.

"Have you seen my gloves Maddy?" He inquired as he stuffed his feet into his sneakers. Somehow, Maddy was already ready to go, bundled up in layers of warm clothes.

"They're on the counter, where you left them."

Rhydian noticed his thick woolen gloves on the kitchen counter, and pulled them on. "Lets get this over with then."

"Come on, it'll be fun! I love the snow, its-"

"Brilliant, I know." Rhydian finished for her. "Its all you've been talking about since about November Mads."

"I just really wanted it to snow this year." Maddy said, bounding out the door.

As mentally prepared as he was for the cold, the ice cold wind that hit him as he stepped out the front door of Maddy's house nearly stopped his heart. "_Shit _it is cold."

"Move around then!" Maddy beamed, crunching through the rapidly falling snow.

"Thats not going to help." Rhydian pulled his hat further down over his ears.

"Course it will! Don't be such a moan Rhydian." Maddy said, scooping up a handful of freshly fallen snow, throwing it at him as hard as she could.

"That defiantly doesn't help." Rhydian shook his head, snow flying everywhere. He scooped up as much snow as he could, throwing the tightly packed together ball of snow at Maddy. It exploded on impact, snow flying everywhere; all over her coat, her face.. She was even yelling that it had gone up her nose.

"You're such an idiot Rhydian!"

"Now who's a moan?" Rhydian grinned.

Maddy gave him a disdainful look, her nose gone bright red because of the cold.

"Aw Mads, I'm sorry." Rhydian apologized, holding out his arms. "Can we hug it out?"

She suddenly grinned, producing a snowball he hadn't noticed her making at him **hard. **It hit is face, the icy snow trickling down his neck, and under his coat.

"I deserved that one, didn't I?"

"Yup." Maddy grinned, spinning around. "Everything looks so pretty when its snowing."

Rhydian looked around, trying to wipe the rapidly melting snow off his face as he did so. He had to admit she was kind of right. The world looked more peaceful under the blanket of pure white snow, the Smith's house looking picturesque among the snow grass, and under the snowy roof.

It was nice, really.

"I'm really cold." Maddy suddenly announced.

"I told you it was going to be freezing out here." Rhydian said, reaching out and putting an arm around her. "Come on, lets go back inside. The snow'll be there later."

Maddy didn't argue, allowing Rhydian to lead her back inside the warm house. The fire was blazing, and Maddy had never been more happy to see that fireplace before.

"Take off all the wet gear," Rhydian said, unzipping his coat. "Or we really will get cold."

"Is this your way of trying to get me to take off all my clothes?"

"No." Rhydian smirked. "I could do that anyway."

This earned him a wet glove thrown at his face full force.

"Again, I deserved that one." He laughed. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please!" Maddy said, opening one of the cupboards in the hope of finding some warm blankets.

Rhydian flicked the kettle on, rooting in the cupboards for the hot chocolate powder he knew was there. Over the years, the Smith's house had become like a second home to him, and he treated it as such.

"D'you want to watch a movie?" Maddy called from where she was kneeling by the Smith's DVD collection.

"Yeah, I don't mind. What movie?"

"Um, the Avengers?" Maddy suggested, holding up the DVD case.

"Sounds good." Rhydian dumped the chocolate covered spoon in the sink, putting the powder back in the cupboard before grabbing the two steaming cups of hot chocolate and making his way over to the couch.

He set the hot chocolates down on the coffee table, flopping down on the couch. It felt as though his entire body had turned to ice.

"I love this movie." Maddy commented as she grabbed the control, and made her way over to the couch. She sat down next to Rhydian, the boy pulling her practically on top of him as she did so.

"I'm cold." He said as a way of explanation, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Thats what I got us a blanket." Maddy said, pulling a bundle of blankets toward them from where she had dumped them at the other end of the couch.

"Or three."

"Hey, its cold." Maddy said, pulling the warm blankets around him, hitting play on the DVD player. She pased Rhydian his hot chocolate before leaning back into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, slowly warming up.

"Rhydian?" Maddy said, turning her head to look at him properly.

"Yeah Mads?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you too Mads."

"I don't ever want to loose you." Maddy said quietly.

"You wont." Rhydian kissed her nose gently. "You're still cold."

"Yeah, I am."

"Cmere." Rhydian set his half empty mug down, pulling Maddy closer to him, so she was practically sitting on him. He nuzzled her neck, making her smile.

"I think I like the snow a little more now."

"Why?"

"Because," Rhydian grinned. "I like this."

Maddy laughed. "Me too."

She pulled the blanket up around them more, cuddling close to him. After a few minutes, her eyes started to flutter shut, Rhydian falling asleep not long after her. And that was where Daniel and Emma found them a couple of hours later, wrapped up in each other, the end credits of the movie rolling.

"Should we wake them up?" Daniel inquired, starting to peel off his many layers of clothes.

"No." Emma shook her head, smiling slightly. "Leave them. Its cold outside."

/

**Author's Note; **Who doesn't love a bit of fluff and a cuddle? That is my only excuse for writing this. I like fluff. Also, it got a bit longer than I had intended it to be, but sure..

As always, thanks so much for the reviews, and feedback is much appreciated!


	9. still life

**still life.**

"Maddy, will you just sit still?"

"I'm bored Rhydian!" Maddy whined. "I've been sitting here for ages."

"A half an hour is not ages." Rhydian replied, not looking up from his art pad. Maddy was sitting at the top of her bed, her pjyama clad legs pulled up to her chest. She was wearing one of Rhydian's denim shirts, and her dark hair was tucked behind her ears. Rhydian was sitting opposite her, at the other end of the bed, his art pad balanced on his knees.

It was past lunchtime, and Maddy could hear her stomach rumbling. She was _starving._

"Yes, is it." Maddy sighed, trying not to move. "Did I mention I'm bored?"

"About a million times, yeah." Rhydian said, his pencil flying over the page.

"Talk to me then!"

"I'm talking."

"Yeah, but you're drawing. You never talk properly when you draw." Maddy complained.

"Tell me something then." Rhydian looked up for a spilt second.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Rhydian shrugged. "Something."

"Shannon likes Jimi." Maddy said.

"What?" Rhydian spluttered.

"Yeah. She wont admit it, but is obvious." Maddy said. "I wish she'd tell me."

"You never told her you liked me.."

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "I thought that became pretty obvious when we started going out."

"Yeah, but I mean before that. You never told her."

"I guess.." Maddy mumbled. "But that doesn't mean I don't wish she'd tell me."

"Ask her."

"Its not that simple!"

"Why not?" Rhydian inquired.

"Because, things like this are complicated." Maddy said. "I mean, its _Shannon_, she is never going to admit that she likes Jimi."

"Jimi's not that bad when you get past.. Everything."

"Mm.. But Shannon doesn't tell people when she likes guys. She just doesn't, thats Shan." Maddy sighed.

Rhydian replied after a seconds pause. "You can't change a person."

"I know! I just wish she had a nice boyfriend."

"You're just saying that because me and you are together, and Tom is seeing that girl from Geography."

"Alice.." Maddy said. "And yeah, maybe I am. Its not bad to want my best friend to be happy, is it?"

"No." Rhydian shook his head. "But she has to want it."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Seems to me that you want this for Shannon more than she wants it for herself." Rhydian answered, carefully rubbing something on his page out.

"That is.." Maddy trailed off. "Maybe?"

"Your hearts in the right place Mads, but you need to talk to Shannon before you do anything."

"Who says I was going to do anything?" Maddy said innocently.

"Because its you." Rhydian grinned.

"..."

"Don't even deny it Mads, you were thinking about blind dates and scheming away." Rhydian laughed.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Maybe a lot."

"Okay, yeah." Maddy admitted. "Maybe a lot. I just want her to be happy!"

"Just talk to her before you do anything."

"Fineeeee." Maddy rolled her eyes. "Bossy boots."

"You love me really."

"I do." Maddy gave him a soft smile.

Rhydian returned the smile. "I love you too." He flipped the pad around, showing her the finally completed drawing.

"Wow." Maddy breathed, scooting closer to her. "That's amazing Rhydian." And it was. She knew Rhydian was an incredible artist, but seeing herself on the page.. It was fantastic. He had captured her expression perfectly, in mid laugh about something or other.

He had drawn ever crease, and line in the denim shirt belonging to Rhydian she was wearing, even taking the time to sketch the loud pattern on her pyjama bottoms. Her hair was messy, like it was in real life, and he even had the crinkles around her eyes that appeared when she laughed drawn it.

It was really, _really _fantastic.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Maddy confirmed. "You're so talented Rhydian, its insane."

Rhydian flushed. "Thanks Mads."

"C'mere." Maddy said, resting her hands on his legs and leaning forward to kiss him, careful to avoid the drawing pad. She pressed his lips to his, her eyes fluttering shut. They had been together over a year, and kissing him still gave her butterflies.

Rhydian broke their kiss for a second to set the drawing pad down on the floor, before wrapping his arms around Maddy's waist, and kissing her fiercely. Easy, he pushed her back onto the bed, making Maddy squeal in protest.

"Rhydian!" She said. "My parents will be home soon."

"So?"

"Do you want to get caught?"

"Who says we'll get caught?" Rhydian said, pressing kisses along the exposed skin of Maddy's neck, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shirt.

"You're a terrible influence."

"You love it."

Maddy grinned.

"Yeah. I do."

/

**Author's Note; **Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've been hit with a bit of writers block. A lot of writers block, in actual fact. This is based on a prompt I got from an anon on tumblr (thanks for sending it to me!) To all you lovey people who sent me prompts, I am writing them! I promise. I'll try have them all done in the next week or so. And, yes I've started shipping Shannon and Jimi (mainly because of MyGela's brilliant fic.)

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews so far (40 is _mad_ you lovey lot!) and as always, feedback is much appreciated!


	10. oh, i do like to be beside the seaside

**oh i do like to be beside the seaside.**

"At least its not raining." Tom said, rather unhelpfully. The four friends had decided to head for the beach on one of the last days of their summer holidays, and unlike the bright skies they had left behind in Stoneybrook, the sky was grey, dull and thick with cloud over the beach in Berwick-upon-Tweed.

"Well this was a waste of time." Shannon said. She hadn't even wanted to come in the first place. She didn't like the beach. The sand got everywhere, and she had to spend a week afterward empting sand out of her bag.

"We're here now." Maddy shrugged, dumping her backpack on the ground. "Might as well go for a swim."

"Maddy, the water is probably freezing-"

"Its England Tom," Maddy rolled her eyes as she untied the laces on her sneakers. "The water's always freezing."

Tom didn't reply. She was right after all.

"You coming Rhydian?"

"Might as well." Rhydian nodded, tugging his t-shirt over his head, and tossing it aside.

"I'll race you." Maddy grinned, her t-shirt joining the growing pile of clothes on the sand. She was left wearing her bikini, and she tried to ignore the freezing cold burst of wind that blew up as she stood, waiting for Rhydian.

"You're on." Rhydian returned the grin, and they both took off across the sand.

"They're never going to grow up, are they?" Shannon commented as they watched their two friends run down the beach, shoving each other around.

Tom shook his head. "Probably not, no."

Meanwhile, at the water's edge, Rhydian and Maddy had stopped, hesitant to jump straight into the icy water.

"On three?" Maddy suggested.

Rhydian nodded, jumping up and down in an attempt to psych himself up to jump in.

"Okay." Maddy said. "One, two.. THREE!" She yelled, running head first into the ocean, diving under. Rhydian followed her, squeezing his eyes shut as he too dived under.

"Holy shit its cold." Rhydian said, gritting his teeth as he resurfaced, goose-pimples rising all over his body.

"Its not that bad.."

"Mads."

"Okay, its awful." Maddy laughed. "But we're in now, might as well have a swim."

"I don't think I can move." Rhydian said honestly. "My entire body is turning to ice."

"I'm not letting Tom and Shannon win!"

"Win?" Rhydian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, win." Maddy said. "If we only stay in the water for like two minutes, they win."

"You're weird."

"Can you do handstands?" Maddy didn't acknowledge his comment. She was a bit weird, after all.

"No.."

"I can." Maddy said. "I think."

"Show us then."

Maddy took a deep breath, diving under, feeling around until her hands hit the sand of the seabed. She threw her legs up, trying to straighten herself out. A second later, she felt something wrap around her legs.

Rhydian, obviously.

Maddy thrashed around, trying to create as much splash as she could. Rhydian let go a second later, and Maddy broke the surface of the water to see Rhydian clutching his face.

"Whats wrong?"

"You hit me in the face with your foot."

"You shouldn't have grabbed my legs then, should you?" Maddy said, feeling bad as Rhydian looked at her sadly, still holding his face. "Show me," She said, moving his hand away. There was a bruise forming on his cheek, just underneath his eye.

"Oh my god." Maddy said. "I'm so sorry!"

"S'ok."

"I feel really bad now." Maddy said. "You can hit me in the face if you want to."

"Maddy, I'm not going to hit you in the face." Rhydian rolled his eyes.

"I really am sorry." Maddy said. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Kiss it better." Rhydian grinned.

Maddy bit back a sarcastic reply, and kissed his cheek softly. "All better?" She inquired.

"Almost."

"Do you need another kiss?"

Rhydian didn't reply, tugging her closer to him, and pressing his lips to hers. Maddy happily melted into his kiss, slinging her arms around his neck. She kissed him harder, Rhydian's tongue brushing against her lips, begging for entrance.

Maddy let him, her legs wrapping around his waist as his tongue explored her mouth, her lungs screaming for air _(not that she really cared)_

"**Oi**! You two!"

They broke apart as they heard someone yell. Shannon was standing at the water's edge, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah Shan?" Maddy asked breathlessly.

"If you could stop snogging," Shannon said. "Tom's cooking sausages."

"Good, I'm starving." Maddy said, delighted.

"We'll follow you up Shan." Rhydian said, grinning slightly.

Shannon walked away, muttering something under her breath.

"She'll kill us if we stay here."

"I know." Rhydian said, kissing her again.

"You really want Shannon to kill us, don't you?" Maddy said as Rhydian kept his hands locked tightly around her waist, not letting her move.

"No, because then we wouldn't get to finish this later, would we?"

"I'm glad to see you have your priorities in order." Maddy laughed.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Speaking of priorities," Maddy shivered. "I can't feel my toes. Shouldn't it be at least _lukewarm_? It is summer."

"Well, this is England."

/

**Author's Note; **So this is based on a prompt I got from Nightfury991, and an anon on tumblr. I hope you like it, still working through a bit of writers block. Because my brain hates me. Also, todays my last day of my half term, so updates might get a little less frequent because of school. I'll still update, just probably not everyday.

Thanks a million for all the prompts I've been getting on tumblr! You all think of seriously brilliant ones. And thanks a million for all the reviews, they make my day way better. I put a bit more Tom and Shannon in this chapter because a few people were asking, and I will try and bring them in a bit more in future drabbles. Who doesn't love a bit of Tom and Shannon?

Anyway, thanks again, and as always, feedback is much appreciated!


	11. happily ever after

**happily ever after.**

Rhydian hated suits and Maddy hated dresses so their wedding was never going to be exactly conventional Emma had managed to convince Maddy to buy a knee length ivory dress, and Daniel had managed to get Rhydian into a nice shirt and tie, although he almost had to strangle him with the tie to do so.

Neither of them wanted a big, white church wedding, so they booked a registry office for mid July. They had spent months arguing over the afters, and eventually they had decided on the Smith's garden. They didn't want to make a fuss, but that didn't stop Emma from hiring a gazebo and a caterer and making a cake.

The fifteenth of July came around, and they got married in a registry office, a handful of people crowded into the small room as the registrar went through the motions, rings were exchanged they were the officially Mr and Mrs Morris.

Their handful of guests shuffled out of the office, throwing confetti at the newly married couple, much to the registry office cleaner's chagrin. But it was perfect. It was simple, and it was perfect, and it was Maddy and Rhydian.

"Shall dad drive you back to the house?" Emma inquired.

"No." Maddy shook her head, looking at Rhydian who nodded his agreement. "We're going to go through the woods." She said quietly, so the Vaughans wouldn't hear.

Rhydian's adoptive parents, however lovely they were, didn't know about their little secret. To them, Rhydian was the troubled foster kid they'd gotten eight years ago and fallen in love with. They had adopted him, officially before his seventeenth birthday.

"Alright." Emma said. "Don't be too long. There's a cake waiting for you that needs to be cut."

"Thanks mam." Maddy smiled. "For everything."

"Yeah Mrs Smith, thanks."

"Rhydian," Emma laughed. "I think you can call me Emma now."

Rhydian smiled. "Thanks Emma."

"See you in a bit!" Maddy said, grabbing Rhydian's hand and pulling him toward the small country lane that led from the village, into the wood. As soon as they were out of sight of their guests, they started to run.

Maddy pulled her hair down from the carefully constructed up 'do her mam had put it in that morning, the soft curls falling around her face as she ran. "Thank god for that," She said. "It was starting to _kill _my head."

"It looked nice though." Rhydian offered, running a hand through his own hair, messing it up.

"Yeah, but it wasn't very me." Maddy said. "I feel a bit silly."

"You look amazing Maddy." Rhydian said, tugging his tie open, pulling it off. "I look silly. I feel like I'm back in school." He stuffed the tie into his pocket, making a mental note to give it back to Daniel.

"None of that really matters though." Maddy said as they hit the clearing, the place they spent so much of their time. She slowed down, looking at Rhydian with a grin. "Because we're actually married now."

"I know." Rhydian said. "Its mad. We've been talking about it for so long and now its actually happened. You're Maddy Morris."

"Mm." Maddy put her arms around his shoulders. "I could get used to that."

"Me too," Rhydian grinned, kissing her lightly before he continued. "Mrs Morris."

"_That's _going to take some getting used to." Maddy said, her tone one of wonder. "I'm someone's wife now."

"I'm someones husband." Rhydian said. "That's.. mental."

"Good mental?"

"_Brilliantly _mental." Rhydian said. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"Me neither." Maddy said. "This is the start of forever for us."

"Sounds pretty good Mrs Morris." Rhydian said, kissing her again, this time a little more fiercely. Maddy melted into his embrace, feeling so completely content it almost scared her. Everything had worked out perfectly.

They hadn't had the easiest of roads to get where they were right there and then- there was those terrified few weeks when Rhydian had disappeared with Ceri and his brother, and those even worse few weeks when they were eighteen, when they had broken up and it felt like her entire world had come to a standstill.

But it had all worked out in the end. Here she was, standing in the middle of her favourite place in the entire world, kissing her _husband _like he was the only thing keeping her alive. There was a garden full of their closest friends and family waiting for them three miles through the woods, waiting to celebrate them starting their lives together.

Their wedding hadn't been typical, Maddy had never dreamed of being a princess for a day. She had only ever wanted the love of her life standing next to her, and a ring on her finger showing the world she was _his _for the rest of forever.

Maddy had never really thought about happy ever after's until she found hers, and now that she was married to Rhydian, she couldn't imagine anything ever being awful again. She was under no illusions that marriage was easy, but as she looked at Rhydian, his lips swollen and his blonde hair a mess, his eyes sparkling as he beamed widely at her, she decided she didn't care.

Maddy had never loved anyone as much as she loved Rhydian Morris, and she could do anything if she was with him.

/

**Author's Note; **Sorry for not updating all week, school's kind of taken over my life. I'm in my final year, so my workload's a bit insane. Excuses excuses I know. I'm going to try and pre-write a few of these so I can update during the week.

This might be a little overly fluffy, so I apologise. Also, this is for KariMaud, who suggested this! (I'm writing your other suggestions, I promise!) Thank you for all the prompts, and the reviews; you're all exceptionally lovely!

As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	12. home sweet home

**home sweet home.**

"Mads, can you get the door?"

"I would." Maddy panted. "But I don't have any hands."

"We should have just left it open."

"And have someone rob all our stuff?"

"Its unlocked anyway!"

"Just shut up and open the door Rhydian."

"Small problem Mads, I CAN'T." Rhydian said, trying to shift the boxes he was carrying around so he could open the front door of their new flat.

"I have an idea." Maddy said, and using her hip, she pushed down the door handle of the flat, nudging the door open.

"That worked." Rhydian said, following her into the flat. There was boxes scattered everywhere, and he could hear Maddy's dad and Mr Vaughan talking in the bedroom, attempting to assemble their ikea bought wardrobe. "Though, we could have just asked them."

"That would have been a more logical decision." Maddy said, and shrugged. "But meh."

Rhydian dumped the boxes on the floor, his arms aching.

"Don't break anything Rhydian!"

"They're boxes of clothes Mads."

"How do you know that?"

"Its written on the side of the boxes."

"Ah."

Rhydian didn't reply, looking around the flat instead. It was small, the kitchen and living room one slightly bigger than tiny space. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, and not much else. But, there was a great view of the local park from the living room window, so that was something.

Rhydian and Maddy had just moved to Newcastle to go to university, Maddy agreeing to go despite her dislike for cities. She had wanted to try something, and Rhydian had happily agreed to go with her. He loved Stoneybrook, but he needed to live somewhere different for a while to really appreciate the town.

"I can't believe this is actually where we're going to live for the next four years." Maddy said, looking around. "Its our home."

"Its uni accommodation Mads."

"Its home." Maddy ignored him. "Our home." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Rhydian smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips had barely touched when they were interrupted by Daniel yelling.

"Oi! You two! No smooching. We're not doing all the unpacking for you."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Of course not dad!"

"Just think about it Mads," Rhydian said. "In a few hours, they'll be gone, and we'll have the place to ourselves."

"I'll hold you to that Rhydian Morris." Maddy beamed, grabbing one of the boxes of clothes, and bounding over to the bedroom.

Rhydian watched her for a couple of seconds before moving to grab one of the other boxes.

Home sweet home.

/

**Author's Note: **.. I'm actually so sorry this has taken so long. School's been a bitch as of late, and to be honest, if it weren't for Amy and those lovely anons on tumblr basically telling me to update _or else _this would have taken a whole lot longer.

Anyway, thanks a million for the prompts you've been sending me! I have a list the length of my arm (_okay slight exaggeration but there's a lot) _and I'm going to try my absolute best to update a few times a week from now on. Its a lame excuse I know, but it's my last year of school and the workload is horrendous.

So yeah. Feedback is much appreciated!


	13. four foot tiny

**four foot tiny.**

"Hey shorty."

Maddy rolled her eyes as Rhydian flopped into the seat beside her, grinning widely. "That stopped being funny years ago."

"Nope." Rhydian shook his head. "Its hilarious. You're tiny."

"Rhydian, I'm not that small!"

"You're like four foot tiny."

"I'm five foot one!"

"Same difference." Rhydian shrugged.

"You are actually such an idiot." Maddy grumbled, turning her attention to her geography textbook.

"You love it though."

"I'm studying."

"Awh, are you odd with me now?"

"I'm studying." Maddy repeated, her voice stony.

"You're going to crack by the end of this class." Rhydian said confidently. "You can't stay mad at me."

"Try me." Maddy said, and raised her hand.

"Yes Maddy?"

"Sir, Rhydian wont stop talking and I can't concentrate." She said, Rhydian's face falling as she spoke. "Can I move seats?"

"Yes, yes make it quick.." their ever disinterested geography teacher, Mr Harrington waved his hand, not even looking up from his desk.

Maddy smirked at Rhydian, grabbing her bag and heading for the only other free seat in the class, next to a confused looking girl Rhydian vaguely recognized as Alice. He probably should have put more effort into learning who people in his form were.

He looked over his shoulder as Maddy down.

_You're going to crack. _Rhydian mouthed at her.

Maddy rolled her eyes, flipping him off before turning her attention back to her geography textbook.

She was _so _going to crack first.

/

Three periods later, and Maddy was still giving him the silent treatment.

"This is a new record." Rhydian said, sitting down across from her.

Maddy didn't say a word, continuing her conversation with Shannon.

"I'm touched really, you're putting in this much effort to try and annoy me."

His comment was met with more silence.

"Its not my fault you're _tiny_," Rhydian grinned. "I have to take advantage of that and make fun of it."

Again, silence.

"I'm impressed you've lasted this long, but I'm going to make you crack." Rhydian said, looking at his girlfriend. "I mean who else are you going to make buy you hot chocolate constantly?"

"Shannon, d'you fancy going for a hot chocolate after school?" Maddy said, smirking slightly as she spoke.

"I can't Mads, I'm supposed to be helping mam out today." Shannon said, slightly relieved she wasn't going to get involved in yet another one of Rhydian and Maddy's arguments. If you could even call it an argument..

"That's okay, I'll just ask Tom." Maddy shrugged. "Oh, or maybe Dean Samuels would be up for going."

"Really Maddy?" Rhydian raised an eyebrow.

"You know what Shannon, I think I might just go and ask him." Maddy said, standing up and scraping back her chair.

Rhydian watched in amazement as Maddy stood up, and walked toward the table where Dean was sitting with a bunch of his mates. "She's actually asking him!" He said indignantly.

"I am not going to get involved in yet another one of this stupid arguments." Shannon shook her head.

"Its not an argument!" Rhydian protested. "Not one that warrants asking Dean Samuels out for hot chocolate!"

"If you'd just stop making fun of her height, we wouldn't have this problem." Shannon said.

"Its all in good fun-"

"She doesn't like it and you know that as well as I do."

Rhydian barely held back in a groan. "Can anyone in this town take a joke?"

"You've been here three years." Shannon said. "I think you should know by now how touchy she is about her height."

"She knows I don't mean anything by it-"

"Rhydian, I don't care." Shannon interrupted. "She doesn't like it and you should apologise to her."

Rhydian rolled his eyes. "Good talk Shannon."

"You two have been going out for over a year.." Shannon said absently, opening her chemistry book. "I stopped getting bothered about your ridiculous arguments a long time. Just apologise and you can be all loved up again. Provided you don't have a snogging match in the dark room, of course."

"That was once!"

"Eight times."

Rhydian grinned. "Yeah."

"Go away Rhydian, I'm studying."

"See you later then." Rhydian said, standing up and looking over toward Dean's table. Maddy was still there, laughing with Dean.

She wasn't actually asking him out, was she?

Their conversation seemed to finish, and Maddy turned to leave, only stopping to grin wickedly at Rhydian.

She _had_.

Unbelievable.

/

Rhydian was a little pissed off as he walked through the village on his way home. It might have been his own fault, but he was still annoyed that Maddy had asked Dean to meet her for a hot chocolate.

It was a bit uncalled for, wasn't it really? He'd prefer if she yelled at him, or -

"Maddy?" Rhydian raised an eyebrow, noticing Maddy trudging toward the woods alone.

Maddy turned around, her face falling as she noticed Rhydian.

"What happened to Dean then?"

"I never asked him out." Maddy admitted reluctantly. "That doesn't mean I'm not still annoyed with you Rhydian."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all I'm getting?"

"I wasn't finished." Rhydian laughed. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off Maddy, but I don't mean anything by it. I _like _the fact that you're smaller than me."

"Why?" Maddy raised an eyebrow.

"Because I can do this." Rhydian grinned wickedly, grabbing her by the waist and easily lifting her over his shoulder.

"Rhydian!" Maddy yelled. "Put me down you idiot!"

"Nope." Rhydian grinned, holding her tightly, her struggling no use.

"Rhydian, I actually hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! Put me down!" Maddy yelled, slapping his back. "Put. Me. Down."

"Resistance is futile!" Rhydian replied, kicking the gate to his garden open.

"Rhydian, where are we going?"

Realising he'd have to put her down to find his house key, Rhydian set her back down on the ground, laughing as she gave him an indignant look as she fixed her shirt and jumper back into place.

"You are such an idiot."

"You love it really." Rhydian said, and softly kissed her. "Almost as much as I love how tiny you are."

Before she could protest, Rhydian pushed her into the house, kicking the door shut behind him.

He really loved how small she was, not only because he could pick her up easily, but because of how _perfectly _she fitted in his bed.

/

**Author's Note; **Well, its been a while, hasn't it? I've probably said this a million times, but I'm in my last year of school and so the workload is insane. I haven't had a chance to catch my breath, let alone update fanfiction. But, its the Christmas holidays now so I'll try and get back to updating daily!

This is based off a prompt I got on tumblr from an anon (_which I adore to no end by the way dear anon) _and I'm going to try my best to work through all the prompts I haven't done yet. Sorry I'm not doing them in order of when I got them, but I **will **get them all done, I promise!

So yeah, thanks a million for the reviews so far, and feedback is always much appreciated!


	14. ayia napa

**ayia napa.**

Maddy hadn't been hugely in favour of going on a sixth form holiday. Yeah, she liked spending time with her friends, and being away from her parents for a week sounded good, but there was that whole other problem of possibly invading a hostile wolfblood's territory.

Nothing would put a dampener on a holiday like getting ripped apart by an angry wolfpack.

But she didn't want to let her friends down (_and anyway, what kind of believable excuse could you come up with to not be able to go on a sixth form holiday?) _so she tentatively asked her mam and dad for help.

And that's how they ended up in Ayia Napa, because her parents knew the wolfbloods living there, and they didn't have a problem with Maddy being there on holiday, for a week or so at least.

It was the perfect holiday destination for them when you thought about it. It had enough museums and historical sites to keep Shannon happy, and enough parties to keep Tom happy. Happy all round, right?

Maddy liked to consider herself pretty easy going. She didn't mind going to visit tourist attractions with Shannon, nor did she mind going to boozy parties with Tom. Shannon, more often than not chose to stay well away from the brightly lit and overly loud bars, no matter how much they tried to convince her to come.

Six nights into their ten night holiday however, they had managed to drag Shannon to one of their favourite bars, and the redhead was sitting at a table looking vaguely disgusted and uncomfortable as she nursed her first (_and maybe only)_ drink of the evening.

It wasn't that Shannon was boring, that wasn't it at all, she just enjoyed different things.

"I'm going to get another drink!" Maddy yelled over the music. "You guys want anything?"

Shannon shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Nah, I'm good!" Tom yelled back.

Maddy nodded, and started to push her way through the sweaty, drunken crowd toward the bar. She patiently shoved her way towards the counter, readying herself to start the slow and painful experience that was trying to get the bar tenders attention.

"You'd think they'd have more staff on."

Maddy looked around to see a blonde boy standing next to her, looking as though he had been waiting a while for his drink. "Yeah, you'd think." She agreed, taking in the stranger's appearance.

He was tall, much taller than she was, with bright blonde hair gelled back off his face. He was, well he was **hot. **

"I'm Rhydian by the way." He introduced himself.

"Maddy." She replied.

"You here on holiday too?"

"Mm." Maddy nodded, jerking her thumb toward the corner table where Tom and Shannon were. "Sixth form holiday."

"Me too." Rhydian said. "But don't ask where my mates are because I have honestly got no idea."

"Too drunk to find them?"

"Too sober for them to stick around more like." Rhydian laughed. "I can't blame them, its one last holiday together before we all go to uni."

"Where you headed?" Maddy inquired.

"York. You?"

"York." Maddy laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Maddy confirmed.

"That's mental, I had to come all the way to Ayia Napa to find someone who's going to the same university as me." Rhydian shook his head.

"Hey, at least we'll know someone on the first day." Maddy pointed out. "No awkwardly asking some random stranger who look like they would kill you in your sleep if you can take the seat next to them."

"Oh, you're making college sound like such fun." Rhydian joked.

"Because four more years of learning is so fun?"

"I don't know.." Rhydian said slowly. "I'm kind of looking forward to meeting gorgeous dark haired girls called Maddy. You know any?"

"That was cheesy."

"Yeah, I'm not good at this." Rhydian admitted.

"This?"

"You know.. this." Rhydian gestured wildly.

"And somehow I understood that." Maddy said. "Me neither."

"We have so much in common." Rhydian grinned.

"Like, one thing."

"No, there's loads more!" Rhydian said. "For one, you're obviously not into drinking that much - neither am I."

"What gives you that impression?"

"You're not half as drunk as everyone else here." Rhydian said.

"Maybe I just hold my alcohol well." Maddy smirked.

"Then that's another thing we have in common."

"What can I get you?" a frazzled looking bartender interrupted their conversation.

"A corona please.." Rhydian looked at Maddy. "What are you having?"

"No, I'm fine-"

"You'll be here all night waiting if you don't order now." Rhydian pointed out.

Maddy had to admit he was right. "Vodka and coke please."

"So no crazy shots then?"

"Says the guy who just ordered beer."

"Touche." Rhydian said. "So, Maddy."

"Rhydian."

"Why not pepsi?" Rhydian asked seriously. "Its a big question, don't laugh!"

Maddy tried her best to put on a straight face. "Because coke is the nectar of the gods."

"Good answer." Rhydian laughed. "Maddy.. D'you want to dance?"

"What about the drinks..?"

"I think I could survive queuing up again if I got to dance with the most gorgeous girl in the entire bar."

"Oh my god, you're really cheesy."

"Hey, I told you I wasn't good at this!"

"You're lucky I _like _cheesy." Maddy rolled her eyes. "Go on then. One dance mind you! I'm in huge demand."

"I bet you are." Rhydian grinned, leading her into the throng of drunken dancers. "I like this song," He commented.

"Mm, its good." Maddy said. "It has a good beat." She gently started to sway her head, her eyes half closed as she listened to the song. She loved music, she really did. It just made _sense._

A few minutes later she noticed Rhydian wasn't dancing, or really moving. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You asked to dance and now you're not bothered to?"

"No, I just.." Rhydian smiled at her softly. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You don't even know me."

"Doesn't mean I can't know you're beautiful." Rhydian replied, causing Maddy to flush pink. Before she could reply, someone brandishing a camera appeared in front of them.

"You two! Can I get a picture for our facebook page?"

Maddy looked at Rhydian, who shrugged. "Go on then," She said, wrapping an arm around Rhydian's waist. He followed her lead, putting an arm around her back as they smiled for the photograph.

"Thanks!" the cameraman yelled. "Have a good night!"

"I'm going to make you dance whether you like it or not." Maddy said, deciding not to reply to his earlier compliment. "I gave up a vodka and coke for you!"

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a drink when this song is over."

"You still have to dance though." Maddy laughed, and slung her arms around Rhydian's neck. "I don't give up easily."

Rhydian slipped his arms around her waist, the position feeling oddly natural. "No, you don't seem like that kind of person."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Good thing." Rhydian said. "A really good thing."

Before she knew what was happening, Rhydian was leaning down and closing the space between them, kissing her softly. She was frozen as his lips moved against hers, causing him to pull away sharply.

"Sorry, I-"

Maddy cut him off with a kiss, standing practically on tip toe to kiss him. As her tongue pushed past his half closed lips, she inhaled sharply, a scent she hadn't smelled earlier assaulting her nostrils.

The scent of a _wolfblood._

She pulled back, looking at Rhydian with wide eyes, his expression a reflection of her own.

"Are you...?" Rhydian didn't know how to say it.

"So are you." Maddy replied.

"I thought I was the only one." He admitted.

"There's a lot more." Maddy said. "Like, a lot. There's at least two others in this bar."

Rhydian's eyes widened in shock. "Does that mean we're like, trespassing or-"

"Not if you're with me." Maddy grinned. "Which you now are."

Rhydian's face softened. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm." Maddy said. "You're going to have to kiss me a lot more though, just to be sure."

"How long more are you here for?" Rhydian said teasingly, before covering her lips with his own.

Maddy kissed him back eagerly, the strangest feeling of absolute happiness hitting her as she kissed this almost stranger, a scent she felt like she had known her whole life filling her noise and mouth with each desperate breath.

She was _pretty_ glad she came on this stupid holiday now.

/

**Author's Note; **I'm experimenting a little here with a completely AU drabbleish thing... So I hope you don't hate it. Its based off a prompt from the lovely amyliliy, a photo of Aimee and Bobby from what I can only presume is a party (_I lost the link but if you're curious its one of the first results if you search their names on google images.)_

I was going to upload a Christmas themed one, but I was very inspired to do so, so I'll just say happy Christmas! Though I should be more politically correct and say happy holidays, seeing as not everyone celebrates Christmas. But yeah, happy whatever you happen to celebrate!

Thanks a million for the reviews so far, ye're amazing, and as always, feedback is much appreciated.


	15. ten out of ten

**ten out of ten.**

Maddy looked around the main quad, sitting with the group of friends she met at her orientation for English a few days earlier. She was _loving _university. She hadn't really expected to, but she was really starting to settle into life at the university.

She had never liked cities - all part of being a wolfblood, she supposed - but she felt like York could really grow on her. And while she missed Shannon and Tom, _really _missed them, Maddy really liked the friends she was making at York.

Her roommate Emily was lovely, if only a bit overly innocent. But she was nice!

"Oh, look at that guy." Cassie piped up. "Definite ten."

"A+." Yasmin said. "Like, serious A+. I would screw his brains out."

"Yasmin!" Emily almost gasped.

"What?" Yasmin shrugged. "He is hot, don't deny you would do him if you had the chance."

"I don't even know him!" Emily blustered.

"So?" Yasmin shrugged. "Seriously, he is gorgeous. Tall, blonde and basically perfect."

"Ten out of ten." Cassie repeated, sounding slightly dreamy. "We should go talk to him."

"Yeah, because a load of girls coming up to him wouldn't be weird at all.." Maddy piped up from where she was reading a magazine.

"You haven't liked one guy we've pointed the past few days!" Yasmin said accusingly.

"Yeah, Maddy, if you're a lesbian, just tell us." Cassie said. "We wont judge."

"I'm not a lesbian." Maddy said, flicking the page.

"Okay, then look at Mister Major Hottie and see _why _we all want to jump his bones!"

"I don't-" Emily began nervously, looking over across the quad again before stopping herself. "Okay." She admitted quietly.

Maddy closed her magazine, setting it down on the table before looking up. She followed Yasmin's line of sight across the quad, her gaze falling on.. _Rhydian_.

She grinned to herself as Cassie and Yasmin awaited her judgement. "Oh, yeah." Maddy nodded. "He is absolutely a ten. I would."

"Not a lesbian then." Yasmin teased.

"He is really hot." Maddy continued, smirking slightly. "In fact.." She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Maddy? Where are you going?"

"Is she going to talk to him?"

"She's going to talk to him!"

"Hey, no fair! I saw him first, I want dibs!"

Maddy walked across the quad, smiling to herself as she heard her friends calling after her. Rhydian noticed her walking towards him, and was about to say something when Maddy cut him off, mashing her lips to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a little so she could kiss him properly (_she hated being so much smaller than him..)_

Rhydian happily kissed her back, his hands automatically going to her waist as Maddy bit down softly on his bottom lip, Rhydian's fingers wandering under the hem of her tshirt, tracing patterns across her skin in revenge (_revenge that benefited them both, really..)_

"Hi." Maddy said breathlessly as they broke apart.

"Hi." Rhydian replied, his smile wide. "What was that for?"

"What, I can't just kiss you?" Maddy said innocently.

"That was not just a hello kiss." Rhydian pointed out.

Maddy shrugged. "You weren't complaining."

"No, I definitely wasn't." Rhydian admitted with a grin.

"Do you have any classes?"

"Nope," Rhydian shook his head. "I had intro to economics this morning, and I don't have anything until tomorrow."

"Good." Maddy beamed, intertwining their fingers tightly.

"You saying what I think you're saying?" Rhydian raised an eyebrow.

"We have eight weeks of not being together to make up for." Maddy said. "What else would I be saying?"

She started to pull him across the quad, fully intending to pass the table where the girls were sitting, Cassie looking a little gobsmacked, and Yasmin looking a bit jealous, really.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to have to skip lunch." Maddy said, grinning slightly.

"You jammy bitch." Yasmin said.

Maddy couldn't not tell them. "This is my boyfriend, Rhydian." She admitted.

"Boyfriend?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we've been together for two months." Maddy said.

"You go girl, you scored a _ten._" Yasmin said, her tone congratulatory.

"Its not like she isn't a ten herself though," Cassie said thoughtfully.

"Mm, its the eyes." Yasmin said. "Definitely the eyes."

"I'll see you guys later." Maddy laughed, pulling a confused looking Rhydian away.

"Ten?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it means you're a ugly bastard." Maddy grinned, kissing him lightly.

"I should be offended, but I know you're lying."

"Who says I'm lying?"

"You've told me otherwise," Rhydian smirked. "Many, _many _times."

"Shut up." Maddy rolled her eyes, hitting his chest lightly.

"You know I'm right."

"Doesn't mean you're not an idiot though." Maddy replied, her bag hitting off the back of her legs as she led him up the stairs, the dozens of key rings she had attached to the bag clanging together, the biggest one taking pride of place - a photo a beach, Aiya Napa written across the photo in bright red writing.

It was kind of her favourite place ever after all.

/

**Author's Note; **This is based off another prompt from amyliliy, (_who is a prompt master might I add) _and a follow on from the previous chapter. I really, really love this AU so this was fun to write! I am writing the other prompts, and I know I'm doing them out of order, but I _am _writing them, I promise! They will be uploaded, and I'm sorry for taking so long.

Thanks a million for the reviews last chapter, you're great! Also, thank you to the anon's who are dropping prompts in my tumblr inbox, they're always welcome. So yeah, feedback is always welcome, and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas!


	16. good morning sunshine

**good morning sunshine**

Maddy barely held in a groan as her phone buzzed to life, her alarm blaring. Blindly, she reached out, feeling around her bedside locker.

"Ugh turn it off." Rhydian groaned from where he was lying next to her, his face buried in his pillow.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Maddy rolled her eyes, squinting at the screen of her phone, and turning the alarm off.

"I hate mornings."

Maddy flopped back down. "Yeah, me too. It doesn't help that we were up stupidly late last night."

"S'not my fault."

"Says the one who suggested the movie marathon.."

"You didn't have to agree." Rhydian said pointedly, turning his head sideways, looking at Maddy. His blonde hair was standing on end, his eyes bright, despite still being lidded with sleep.

Maddy was almost sure it was illegal for someone to look that good in the morning.

"But how could I say no to that cute face?" Maddy teased, flicking him on the nose.

Rhydian laughed, his nose crinkling as he did so.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Your face." Maddy said simply. "Its making it hard to get out of bed."

"Then don't."

"I'm meeting Shannon for breakfast." Maddy said. "I have to get up."

"Why would anyone want to meet for breakfast?" Rhydian said. "Breakfast is meant to be eaten in your pyjamas, after a lie in. You should not have to get dressed and leave the house to have breakfast."

"Stop being such a moan." Maddy said, sitting up. "At least you don't have to cook breakfast if you go out to eat."

"That's why they invented cereal."

"Alright smartass." Maddy rolled her eyes, swinging her legs out of bed. "Go back to sleep."

"Nope." Rhydian said, coming to life all of a sudden, and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her back into bed.

"Rhydian!" Maddy protested through her laughter. "Let go! I need to have a shower."

"Nope." Rhydian repeated, his grip tightening. "I'm not letting you get out of bed."

"Rhydian, don't be ridiculous."

"Not being ridiculous." Rhydian said, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder lightly. "I'm just not letting you leave."

"I think you'll find that's being ridic-ah." Maddy couldn't help but gasp slightly as Rhydian gently nipped at that _one spot _on her collarbone that he knew drove her absolutely mental.

"Still ridiculous?"

"I'd appreciate this more if I didn't have to meet Shannon in a half an hour." Maddy said, trying to move away from the grip that was quickly making her want to stay in bed forever. "Seriously, Rhydian-"

"A half an hour is loads of time Mads."

"Shannon will freak if I'm late for meeting her again. Its not like she doesn't know exactly _why _I'm late." Maddy said seriously, twisting in Rhydian's arms slightly so she could look at him properly.

"I don't care." Rhydian replied, his grin wicked.

"But I _do._"

"No you don't."

"Rhydian, will you just-"

"Just what?"

"I hate you." Maddy sighed.

"No, you don't." Rhydian said. "You love me!"

"I do love you, but you seriously need to start letting me get out of bed." Maddy said. "You do realise this is going to be the third time this week? And its only Thursday?"

"Three out of four isn't bad I suppose."

"You're actually an idiot." Maddy said, but couldn't help but plant a kiss on Rhydian's lips as she spoke.

"But I'm a cute idiot." Rhydian grinned, easily flipping them over, and pinning Maddy beneath him,

"Fine," Maddy said, tugging on his tshirt. "But you're explaining to Shannon this time."

/

**Author's Note; **This is based off a prompt from another lovely tumblr anon! I really enjoy getting these prompts, and I'm sorry I always take ages to write them, but yeah. Thank you for the all great prompts I've been getting the past few days!

Thank you so much for all the reviews etc., they honestly mean the world. As always, feedback is much appreciated!


	17. new years

**new years eve**

Maddy wasn't sure if she really liked parties. But, to be fair, it was her first year not ringing in the new year with her parents, and she was sure her relucance to enjoy herself was more to do with missing her parents _(just a bit) _rather than the party itself.

Because for a party thrown by the K's, it wasn't exactly the worst. They'd invited half the school, so there was enough people there so she didn't have to talk to the K's, and the music wasn't the worst.

And they had cake. Cake was always good.

Tom seemed to be enjoying himself, he was dancing with a girl Maddy vaugely recognised as Ellen from their maths class, and even Shannon had started to loosen up, a smile on her face. The one person who wasn't having a good time however, was Rhydian.

He was standing against a wall, nursing a glass of coke and looking on grumpily. Maddy had to laugh - even now, after over a year in Stoneybrook, Rhydian wasn't one for partying. Or people, as a matter of fact.

"I'll be back in a minute." Maddy yelled at Shannon, who nodded. She started to push her way through the throng of people in the living room, towards Rhydian.

"You okay?" She yelled over the din.

"What?"

Maddy rolled her eyes. It wasn't _that _loud. "Come on." She said, grabbing him by the wrist, and pulling him towards the kitchen, and the garden that lay beyond. As they stepped out into the cool night air, the noise from the party quietened, and Maddy could hear herself think again.

_(okay, so maybe it had been that loud..)_

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself, Mr Grumpy Pants."

Rhydian shrugged. "Its fine."

"You are such a depressing person to have at a party." Maddy commented, sitting down on the covered garden table.

"I'm not!" Rhydian protested, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, you are." Maddy laughed.

"I don't like parties.." Rhydian admitted.

"Really? I'd never have guessed!"

"No need for sarcasm Mads." Rhydian said, elbowing her.

"You love me really." Maddy said. "God, its mad to think this years almost over, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Rhydian said.

"A lots happened this year." Maddy said thoughtfully. "Like, a lot."

"I know."

"You came back, which was probably the highlight of my year."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Maddy nodded. "You.. You mean a lot to me Rhydian, you know that?"

"You mean a lot to me too Mads."

"I missed having you around." Maddy said. "And its good to have you back."

"Its good to be back." Rhydian said. "I was afraid they'd place me somewhere, seeing as I technically ran away."

"You're lucky the Vaughans liked you too much." Maddy grinned.

"I like them too." Rhydian said. "I actually think I like it here."

"Despite all the craziness?"

"The craziness makes it better." Rhydian laughed. "Its not a bad place, Stoneybrook."

"Its one of the best, if you ask me." Maddy said. "I mean, the woods are pretty brilliant."

"The woods are pretty good." Rhydian agreed, and flashed her a smile. "I like the company, too."

"The company is beyond brilliant." Maddy teased.

"It is." Rhydian said seriously. Before he could continue, the house erupted with shouts and cheers, making him look at his watch. "Its midnight."

Maddy smiled at him softly. "2013."

Rhydian looked as though he was about to say something, but instead he shifted his weight slightly, leaning in to press a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "Happy new year Mads." He said, smiling.

Maddy turned the smile, trying to ignore the obvious flush that had appeared in her cheeks. "Happy new year Rhydian."

/

**Author's Note: **I couldn't let New Year's pass without taking the opportunity to write a New Year's kiss, I really couldn't! I know its not the new year yet, not in Ireland at least, but I wont be here later, so I just wanted to say happy new year lovelies, I hope its a good one for you all!

Thanks a million for making my year better with all your lovely reviews, and prompts and just general brilliantness. So yeah, I hope you all have the happiest of years in 2013!


	18. friday night

**friday night**

"Rhydian?" Maddy said, looking at her boyfriend with a wide grin. "Your face."

"What about it Mads?"

"I like it."

"Good to know." Rhydian shook his head. "You're really, _really _drunk Mads."

"'M fine." Maddy shook his concern off, detaching herself from his grip. "I want 'nother drink."

"No way." Rhydian said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back to him. "You've had more than enough."

"I only had like one drink."

"Maddy, I'm pretty much certain you and Tom drank that bottle of vodka between you, and he's already passed out on the stairs. Its time to call it."

"Spoilsport." Maddy pouted.

"Pouty face isn't going to work this time Maddy." Rhydian said, kissing her lightly. "Its for your own good. Trust me, you'll thank me in the morning when your hangover is a little less bad than it could have been."

"But Rhydian," Maddy said, clutching his arm. "_Yolo.._"

Rhydian rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. "Its definitely time to get you home Maddy - and I am not letting you forget that one."

"Forget -hic- what?"

Before Rhydian could reply, Shannon had appeared with her camera, looking a little more steady on her feet than Maddy did. "Smile you two!" She demanded.

"Smile!" Maddy beamed. Rhydian couldn't help but smile as he tugged Maddy closer to him, beaming at the camera lens. The bright flash went off, and Shannon nodded in satisfaction.

"Perfect!" She said. "You want another drink?"

"Yes-"

"No." Rhydian interrupted firmly. "I'm going to take her home Shan, she's out of her mind."

Shannon looked at Maddy, and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Depending on how hungover she is, maybe." Rhydian said. "See you later."

"BYE SHAN! I LOVE YOU!"

He held Maddy's hand tightly as he pulled her through the crowd, heading for the front door. Maddy was still talking excitedly behind him, but he couldn't hear her properly over the loud music - not that she was making much sense, knowing her current state.

"Rhydian?"

"Yeah Mads?" Rhydian said.

"I'm cold."

Rhydian shrugged off his hoodie, offering it to her.

"But then you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine." Rhydian said, and helped her shrug his grey hoodie on. "You okay now?"

"Yup!" Maddy nodded furiously. "All good."

"Lets get you home then." Rhydian said, starting to walk.

Maddy had barely started to move when she slipped, wobbling dangerously.

"I can't take you home like this." Rhydian sighed. "Your mam and dad will kill me."

"I'm - hic - fine!"

"You're really not." Rhydian said. "You can stay over at mine tonight and we'll get you sober before you have to go home. Okay?"

Maddy nodded. "Okay."

"I'll give you a piggy back," Rhydian said, stooping down. "We'll never get back if you have to walk."

"I'm fine!"

"Mads, just get on my back."

Maddy didn't protest, slinging her arms around Rhydian's neck, and hooking her legs around his waist. Rhydian stood up again, holding onto her legs tightly. "Comfy?"

"Comfy." Maddy confirmed, resting her chin on Rhydian's shoulder. "Rhydian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mads."

"No, like I really love you." Maddy said. "You make me really, _really _happy."

"You make me really happy too."

"No you really make me happy. Like, happier than ice cream does."

"I'm glad." Rhydian laughed.

"I want ice cream."

"Its one in the morning Mads, you don't want ice cream."

"I always want ice cream."

"Doesn't mean you can always have it." Rhydian said, nudging the gate open with his hip.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

It took everything Rhydian had not to _drop _her. He set her down on the ground as gently as he could, looking at her carefully. "Take a deep breath."

"How is that going to help?" Maddy looked annoyed.

"It'll help you think about the amount of vodka you stupidly drank." Rhydian said, unlocking the back door of his foster parents house.

"Don't be annoyed with me!"

"I'm not annoyed." Rhydian said. "You're going to be annoyed when you have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow."

Maddy groaned, burying her face in Rhydian's chest. "Tired."

"Lets get you to bed then." Rhydian said, pushing her toward the stairs. "You too tired to walk up?"

"I'm not _broken_."

"Just making sure." Rhydian grinned.

"Meanie." Maddy said, practically pulling herself upstairs by the banister. "It was a good party though."

"Mm, though I feel like we could have left after Katrina vomited in the sink."

"Ew."

"Yeah, I know." Rhydian said. "Wrong way Mads." He said, grabbing her by the waist and steering her toward his bedroom.

"I thought it was that way.." Maddy looked confused.

"No babe." Rhydian laughed. "My rooms here."

"I should know that, I've been here a lot."

"You have, haven't you?"

Maddy stifled a yawn, tugging uncomfortably at her hair, pulling out the bobby pins that were holding her hair into place. "I should call my parents.."

"Or text them." Rhydian said, slightly nervously. They'd realise how drunk she was straight off.

"Will you text them?" Maddy said hopefully, holding out her phone.

"Will I say you're staying at Shannons?" Rhydian said. "I know they like me and everything.."

"They'd go mental if they knew it was just us alone." Maddy nodded. "Shan'll cover for me."

Rhydian unlocked her phone, sending a text quickly to Maddy's parents. He was about to toss the phone aside when he looked up and saw Maddy staring at him intently.

"O-kay." Rhydian said. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't have pajamas." Maddy said, genuinely looking concerned.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Rhydian laughed, grabbing a set of pajamas from his desk that he had forgotten to put away.

"Too tired." Maddy whined.

"Do I have to dress you as well?"

"Yes." Maddy confirmed with a snigger.

"Fine." Rhydian rolled his eyes. "Hands."

Maddy raised her hands obediently, and Rhydian pulled her shirt over her head, pulling the overly large tshirt on over her head.

"Do I have to help you put the pants on too?"

"Yes."

"Wow, its like I'm getting in training for having a kid.." Rhydian muttered to himself, unbuckling Maddy's belt. _He could be undressing her for so many more fun reasons.. _

"We'd have really pretty kids." Maddy commented, stepping out of her jeans.

"Would we?"

"Yup!" Maddy confirmed. "Its 'cos you have nice eyes."

"You have nice eyes." Rhydian countered.

"Yours are nicer."

"Nope, yours are." Rhydian said, kissing her gently. "All good."

"Thank you." Maddy said, wrapping her arms around Rhydian. "You're the best."

"I know." Rhydian stuck his tongue out at her. "Lets get you into bed."

Maddy seemed happy to agree, flopping down on Rhydian's bed.

"You thought anymore about-" Rhydian began, stopping short when he heard a loud snore. He pulled his tshirt on, turning around to see Maddy passed out on his bed, snoring her head off.

"Never mind." He said, smiling to himself slightly. Gently, he tugged his duvet out from underneath her motionless form, pulling it up around her waist before he laid down next to her, tiredness starting to overwhelm him.

Rhydian leaned over to press a soft kiss to her forehead, pulling the duvet around himself. "We would have pretty cute kids, wouldn't we?"

/

**Author's Note; **This was based off a prompt amyliliy gave me, but that ended up being the Aiya Napa chapter and well this happened. I blame the ridiculous amount of sugar I've been eating over the holidays.

School starts back Monday, and unfortunately I'm not going to be around much between here and June. Its my final year, and however much I love fanfiction, school has to take priority. I'm going to try and prewrite a few of these, and I _will _be updating but not very often.

But thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and support so far, you're all wonderful! And I swear I am writing all the prompts - I haven't forgotten, I'm just not very good at doing things in the order I get them.


	19. we'll always have paris

Maddy had always liked the idea of travel, but she had never imagined that she'd end up in Paris. She wasn't a fan of cities, but something about the capital had just made her fall in love.

She and Shannon had decided to go travelling together than summer, the two friends eager to catch up. They had gone to different universities after sixth form, and they spent most of their time apart now. They were long overdue a catch up, and what better way to do it then go travelling?

Maddy pushed her sunglasses up her nose as she wandered down one of the small side streets near the cafe where she had just has lunch. Shannon had headed off to yet another museum, and Maddy had decided to give it a miss.

However much she loved her best friend, there was only so many exhibitions she could take.

She was halfway down the street when she heard someone calling after her. Maddy spun around, coming face to face with a tall blond boy, maybe her age or a bit older. He was smiling brightly at her, his grin almost infectious.

"Sorry," He said apologetically in an unmistakably English accent. "You dropped this back there." He held up her wallet.

"Oh my god! Thank you." Maddy said, opening up her bag. How hadn't she noticed she dropped it?

"I thought you might need it." He grinned. "You on holiday?"

"Yeah." Maddy said. "What gave it away?" She said jokingly.

"The accent might have been a clue." He laughed. "But only maybe."

"You on holiday as well?" Maddy inquired.

He nodded. "I went backpacking through Europe with my mates. Paris is just the last stop."

"Snap." Maddy said. "I'm Maddy by the way."

"Rhydian." He introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet _you_." Maddy said, holding up her wallet. "My passport and everything is in here."

"You're lucky I found it then." Rhydian said. "God forbid you'd be stuck in Paris for a few more days."

"In that case, could you put my wallet back where you found it?" Maddy joked.

"You like it here then?"

"Love it." Maddy said. "I think I've gained about two stone since we arrived here, just from all the pastries I've eaten."

"Completely worth it though." Rhydian said. "I better let you get on.."

"I'm not heading anywhere." Maddy said, looking at her watch. "Not for another few hours anyway. You fancy a coffee or something? To say thanks for finding my wallet. I mean, if you're not doing anything."

"I've got all the time in the world." Rhydian grinned.

"You just want a free cup of coffee." Maddy laughed.

"I know the perfect place." Rhydian said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Rhydian said. "I've basically been living there the past three days."

"Lead on then!"

Rhydian flashed her a bright smile, and stared to walk left down the street, talking happily. As they walked along, Maddy found herself feeling oddly comfortable in this complete strangers presence.

She should feel more awkward, or something. Maddy didn't know anything about him, just his name. Where was he from? Did he got to university? Was he a _serial killer_?

But those worries were fleeting, really. It was hard to be the slightest bit worried when you could talk to someone as though you'd known them forever.

Twenty minutes later, Rhydian came to a stop outside a tiny cafe. "Et viola!" He beamed.

Maddy was confused. It didn't exactly look like anything special.

"I know what you're thinking," Rhydian said. "But trust me, its going to blow your mind. Wait here a second."

With that, he disappeared inside the tiny cafe, reappearing five minutes later with two coffee, and two absolutely delicious looking croissants.

"I thought I was supposed to be buying the coffee?"

"A girl never pays on the first date." Rhydian winked.

"Date?" Maddy raised an eyebrow.

"Just, trust me a second." Rhydian said, offering her a cup of coffee, and a croissant.

"Alright." Maddy said. "But if you're trying to steal my handbag, you're going about it in a very strange way."

Rhydian laughed. "Do I look like a thief?"

"Hey, you never know." Maddy said. "You could be hiding your thieving skills beneath your boyish good looks."

"You think I'm good looking?"

"I never said that." Maddy grinned.

"You totally think I'm good looking!"

"Do you think I am?"

"Gorgeous." Rhydian replied easily.

"Does that work with all the girls you pick up on the streets of Paris?"

"That makes you sound like a hooker." Rhydian grinned.

"Thanks?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Rhydian said. "Okay, I'll rephrase that. Maddy, you are the first girl I have ever picked up randomly in Paris."

"I feel privileged!"

Rhydian stuck his tongue out at her, leading her around another corner, coming to a standstill. "Here we are."

Maddy looked up, and her breath hitched in her throat as she looked around. They were in front of the Effiel Tower, Rhydian smiling widely at her. "I can see why you think this is the perfect place."

"Its hard to find a place that's not perfect." Rhydian commented, sitting down on a bench. "Its _Paris_."

"That is a fair point." Maddy said. "Out of everywhere I've been this summer, Paris is definitely in my top five."

"Oh, top three." Rhydian said. "Every other place I went to didn't have a gorgeous girl with a loose hold on her wallet in them."

"You are such a flirt." Maddy rolled her eyes.

"I try." Rhydian grinned.

"Trying to say you're some sort of bad boy?"

"Not in the slightest." Rhydian replied. "I'm generally the friend who sits awkwardly alone at the bar while his mates pick up pretty girls."

"I somehow find that hard to believe." Maddy said, taking a sip of her coffee. "God, this is really good coffee."

"Isn't it?" Rhydian said. "And trust me Maddy, I am completely useless when it comes to girls. You're just really easy to talk to, its kind of mad."

"I was thinking the same." Maddy said. "It probably shouldn't be this easy to talk to a complete stranger."

"Not necessarily." Rhydian said thoughtfully.

"What, are you going to pull the love at first sight card on me?"

"That's not possible." Rhydian said. "But there's such a thing as potential love at first sight."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No, I'm serious!" Rhydian said. "Sometimes you just meet someone, and you click. Why shouldn't that mean there's potential for something more than just a random chat?"

"This is an oddly serious conversation for two people who've known each other for about a half an hour." Maddy said. "But.."

"But?" Rhydian prodded.

"Maybe you're right." Maddy said.

"Only maybe?"

"Only maybe." Maddy confirmed with a laugh. "But we don't actually know anything about each other, do we?"

"I know you like pastries."

"Hardly enough information to constitute a potential relationship chat."

"Lets find out more about each other then." Rhydian said, twisting slightly so he was facing her. "Whats your favourite colour?"

"Grey." Maddy replied. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Rhydian said. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen next week."

"Happy birthday!"

"I don't like birthdays."

"What?"

"I don't like birthdays!" Maddy repeated. "I mean, whats the point of them?"

"Cake, obviously." Rhydian said. "I don't like parties." He offered. "Or clowns."

"Does anyone like clowns?"

"My foster mum did." Rhydian said, shuddering at the memory. "And she assumed that everyone else did. That was an absolutely terrifying tenth birthday."

"Foster mum?" The question had slipped from Maddy's mouth before she could even think. "Oh, God! I'm sorry-"

"S'ok." Rhydian shrugged. "I don't know who my parents are. I grew up in care, and I was placed with my foster mum Anne when I was ten. She's pretty cool."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Kind of?" Rhydian offered. "Anne's house is like a train station, there's always kids coming and going."

"I'm an only child." Maddy said. "I don't really like it."

"Why not?"

"I guess it can be kind of lonely." Maddy said. "I'm from the country, and our house is in the middle of nowhere. It was just me and my parents a lot when I was little."

"I grew up in Essex." Rhydian offered. "I like the country a lot more."

"The country is nice." Maddy said. "I love the open space."

Rhydian nodded in agreement. "I think that's why I'm so surprised that I love Paris as much as I do."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Maddy laughed. "Do you go to uni?"

"Yup," Rhydian replied. "Bristol, you?"

"York." Maddy said. "What are you studying?"

"Graphic design." Rhydian said, finishing the last of his croissant. "Its interesting, I guess. You?"

"English and history."

"Ah, a liberal arts girl."

"Absolutely." Maddy laughed. "What other degree is even worth thinking about?"

"Passionate, I like it."

"I try my best." Maddy smiled, watching Rhydian carefully. He was still smiling widely at her, his coffee cup held halfway to his mouth.

"What? Have I got something on my face?"

"No." Maddy shook her head slowly. "I just.. I feel like I've known you forever. Its weird."

Rhydian shook his head. "Not if I feel the same way." He said, returning her stare just as intently.

"Did we just have a weird moment?" Maddy said after a few minutes silence, laughing slightly.

"I think we did." Rhydian said, his laugh echoing hers. He looked towards the Effiel Tower, his face lighting up a little. "You up for a bit of sightseeing?"

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Good." Rhydian said, tossing his empty coffee cup in the bin, offering her a hand. "Paris awaits!"

/

Nothing amazed Maddy more than how easy it was to get along with Rhydian Morris. She had known the blonde boy for exactly four days, and it felt like it was more like four _years_. However ridiculous it might sound, she felt like she came alive around him.

Never, never in her entire life had she liked someone as much as she liked him.

Shannon wasn't exactly happy when Maddy had told her about Rhydian, stumbling into the restaurant where they had planned to have dinner fifteen minutes late, lips swollen from the kissing she and Rhydian might have gotten a bit carried away with, but her best friend had loosened up a bit when she found out that one of Rhydian's mates was as museum mad as she was.

Everyone's a winner, right?

She had thought that for the past four days, but not so much today. It was the last day of her and Shan's holiday, and they were flying home in the morning. Rhydian and his mates were staying on in France for a few more days, and then they were going back to Bristol.

_Bristol, _not Leeds.

Maddy knew she probably shouldn't be so wound up about it, she had only known Rhydian for a few days for goodness sake, but she couldn't help the ache in her chest that started every time she thought about not seeing him.

"Are you okay?" Rhydian inquired as they wandered along the bank of the Seine, their hands loosely intertwined. They had all had dinner together, Shannon and Rhydian's mates too, and Maddy and Rhydian had decided to go for a walk as their friends headed onto a bar down one of Paris' many side streets.

"Yeah." Maddy said. "Just, thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about going home."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Kind of." Maddy said.

"Only kind of?"

"You wont be there, will you?"

"I'm hardly that important, am I?"

"You'd be surprised."

Rhydian didn't say anything for a second, the pair continuing to walk along in silence. "Isn't that the Pont des Arts?"

"I think so, why?"

"One second."

Maddy was about to protest, but Rhydian had already disappeared "Last night in Paris together and he just wanders off, brilliant." She muttered under her breath, wrapping her cardigan around her as she stood near the foot of the bridge, waiting for Rhydian to come back.

He came back a few minutes later, brandishing a padlock and a wide grin.

"A padlock?" Maddy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not really following here Rhydian."

"Oh, come on! Its the Pont des Arts!"

"And?"

"You seriously don't know?"

Maddy shook her head slowly.

"Couples attach locks to the Pont des Arts, and other bridges to symbolize their love for each other."

"I thought we just had potential love?" Maddy teased.

"Details." Rhydian shook his head. "Anyway, you attach them to the bridge to symbolize your everlasting love for each other. Its cheesy I know, but.."

"Its nice." Maddy said, taking the padlock from him. "Come on then!" She said, taking his hand and pulling him onto the bridge, searching for an empty space.

"So, you just lock it onto the bridge?"

Rhydian nodded. "I can't believe you've never heard of this!"

"Never had reason to, I guess." Maddy said, hooking the lock around the bridge, twisting it to make sure it was firmly in place. "Now what?"

"We throw away the key." Rhydian said, taking the small key from her. "It can't be taken down then."

"Well-"

"Ssh Maddy." Rhydian said, pressing a light kiss to the key. "Your turn."

Maddy rolled her eyes, but kissed the key, leaning into Rhydian's shoulder as he threw the key as far as he could into the river.

"Whatever happens with us Maddy," Rhydian said, wrapping a protective arm around her. "This lock will always be here, and.. We'll always have Paris."

Maddy smiled, reaching up to kiss Rhydian softly. "We'll always have Paris." She echoed.

/

**Author's Note; **.. Hi? Its been a while, I know, and I apologise. Like I said before, I'm in my final year of school, and its mental. Plus, my brain hates me and I've been crippled with writer's block for weeks, so I fully apologise if this is a bit crap. I just love the idea _(I'm not going to lie, it was on 'imagine your OTP')_

Anyway, I hope you're all good, and I will try and update a bit more often! As always, feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
